Liquid crystal display devices have outstanding features such as high definition, reduced thickness, a low power consumption and the like, and a market size thereof has been rapidly expanding in recent years. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device in a pixel segmentation (multi pixel drive) system which includes a plurality of pixel electrodes in one pixel. The liquid crystal display device in the pixel segmentation system is capable of having regions with different luminance in one pixel. As a result, view angle dependency of a γ property (a difference between a γ property at a time when the liquid crystal display device is observed from front and a γ property at a time when the liquid crystal display device is observed from an oblique angle) is improved.
Meanwhile, Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration of a liquid crystal display device in the pixel segmentation system in which a wiring defect can be repaired. This configuration is illustrated in FIG. 35. As illustrated in FIG. 35, the liquid crystal display device includes an active matrix substrate 700 including scanning signal lines 702 and data signal lines 703 which intersect at right angles with each other. Each pixel of the liquid crystal display device includes a first transistor 707a, a second transistor 707b, a first pixel electrode 705a, a second pixel electrode 705b, a first retention capacity wire 712a, a second retention capacity wire 712b, a first drain lead wire 711a, a second drain lead wire 711b, a first drain drawing electrode 713a, and a second drain drawing electrode 713b. The first transistor 707a includes a source electrode 709a, a drain electrode 710a, and a gate electrode 708a drawn from a scanning signal line 702, and the second transistor 707b includes a source electrode 709b, a drain electrode 710b and a gate electrode 708b drawn from a scanning signal line 702.
The source electrode 709a of the first transistor and the source electrode 709b of the second transistor are connected to a data signal line 703. The drain electrode 710a of the first transistor is connected to the first drain drawing electrode 713a via the first drain lead wire 711a. The drain drawing electrode 713a and the first pixel electrode 705a are connected together via a contact hole. Furthermore, the first drain drawing electrode 713a and a bulge section 714a of the first retention capacity wire 712a form a retention capacitor. Similarly, the drain electrode 710b of the second transistor is connected to the second drain drawing electrode 713b via the second drain lead wire 711b, and this second drain drawing electrode 713b is connected to the second pixel electrode 705b via a contact hole. Furthermore, the second drain drawing electrode 713b and a bulge section 714b of the second retention capacity wire 712b form a retention capacitor.
In this configuration, the first pixel electrode 705a and the second pixel electrode 705b receive the same signal potential. However, by separately controlling potentials of the first retention capacity wire 712a and the second retention capacity wire 712b, the first pixel electrode 705a and the second pixel electrode 705b can have different potentials from each other. This makes it possible to have regions of different luminance in one pixel.
In the active matrix substrate 700, the scanning signal lines 702 have openings 715 between respective gate electrodes 708a of the first transistor and respective gate electrodes 708b of the second transistor. Therefore, for example, if a scanning signal line 702 and a data signal line 703 short-circuit at an intersection 720, thereby causing an SG leak (leak between source and gate), (i) the data signal line 703 is disconnected at a region 722 above a corresponding opening 715 and at a section 723 adjacent to the corresponding first pixel electrode 705a, and (ii) a signal potential is transmitted from an opposite side of the data signal line 703 via an auxiliary wire or the like, so as to repair the SG leak. In this case, the first transistor 707a loses its function as a result of the repair, and the second transistor 707b retains its function. In a case where scanning signal lines 702 and a corresponding source electrode 709a are short-circuited, thereby causing an SG leak, the SG leak is also repaired by (i) disconnecting the respective data signal line 703 at the foregoing two positions and (ii) transmitting a signal potential from an opposite side of the data signal line 703 via an auxiliary wire or the like.